


Goddess Tower Legends

by nami_yu



Series: nami_yu's Ferdibert Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bodyswap, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nami_yu/pseuds/nami_yu
Summary: Ferdinand woke in a gasp, instantly sensing something was off.He felt compelled to stare at his hands, immediately finding out why. His hands weren’t his.One more glance and realization came to him - he’s seen these hands before.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: nami_yu's Ferdibert Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870819
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Goddess Tower Legends

Ferdinand woke in a gasp, instantly sensing something was off. He remembered feeling sleepy after his morning ride and decided to rest his eyes for a moment or two. It wasn’t such an odd thing and yet, he felt like something was definitely wrong. He felt compelled to stare at his hands, immediately finding out why. His hands weren’t his. The tips of ‘his’ fingers all the way up to his wrists was blackened in the way only dark magic could cause and Ferdinand has never been able to conjure a single spell, let alone dark spells. One more glance and realization came to him - he’s seen these hands before.

The thought alone pushed Ferdinand to stand up, holding onto the bed to stabilize himself, before searching the unfamiliar room for a reflective surface. He found one hidden under huge stacks of paper, a small mirror framed in black wood. Shakily, he put the mirror up into the light, his eyes making a slow ascension to the reflection and there it was, looking back at him, _Hubert’s_ eyes.

Ferdinand’s grip loosened, the mirror slipping and falling on the floor, smashing into pieces, the sound distant in the Aegir noble’s ears. Something had happened last night, a curse, a trick, some sort of sorcery that had resulted in Ferdinand von Aegir’s mind transferring into Hubert von Vestra’s body. The first thought that came to Ferdinand’s mind was WHY? Of all people, he was in the body of the person who hates him the most. The second was the need to find his body before Hubert did anything to it.

Not even acknowledging the pieces of glass on the floor, Ferdinand ran out of the room, locking the door with the only key that fitted from his pocket. Hubert’s room was filled with secrets and despite the bad blood between them, Ferdinand cared for the other enough to respect his privacy. Once that was done, he made his way to his room, a few doors down the hallway. The walk was quick and before he knew it, Ferdinand was already in front of his room. Though his mind was a mess, Ferdinand did not delay on knocking the door; the faster he met Hubert, the faster they could think of a way out of this.

Ferdinand’s knuckle barely grazed the wood of the door when it flung open, his own face staring back at him with an expression he never knew he could make. The furrow in his eyebrows, the narrowed eyelids, the frown that looked downright weird upon his lips. There was no doubt that this was Hubert in his body.

“Hu-“

He was pulled into the room by his own body like a ragdoll, the body he was occupying had none of the strength he had trained for day and night. Hubert had no such surprise, locking the door behind him before directing his gaze on Ferdinand despite the evil he usually displayed dulling in the golden eyes that was Ferdinand’s.

“What sort of predicament have you brought upon us?” Hubert’s voice was tones higher with the vocals of another but the accusation was clear. “Me? How are you so sure this is not a consequence of your actions? This has to be the work of sorcery and you are an expert on magic, no?” Ferdinand retaliated, standing up straight, gaining the height advantage he otherwise lacked. _How does it feel to be looked down upon?_ His mind supplied, gratefully filtered before it left his mouth. This was not the time.

“As you said, I am a master of my spells. I know which of the arts would cause a specific effect. This is not the result of any of mine. I have also spent the rest of yesterday by myself apart from the grand ball as both the professor and Lady Edelgard insisted on my attendance. I would know if anyone were around to have subjected me to a spell,” Hubert was as calm as ever while Ferdinand was increasingly panicking. _Did someone put a spell on him when he wasn’t looking?_ He danced with anyone who asked of him as to not be rude. If the spell was activated by touch, anyone could have done this. But why did anyone swap him and Hubert? Was the foul play intended for him or Hubert?

“E-even if I was somehow the cause of this, it does not change the fact that I do not know how to get us out of this. So, help me, Hubert. I am in need of your magical expertise,” Ferdinand’s eyes were shining which gave Hubert goose bumps since it was his eyes responding to Ferdinand’s emotions, something he was never used to. “Alright but only because this will hinder Lady Edelgard and my own plans,” Hubert said, putting up a hand to shield himself from such pathetic display. “As well as to ensure my reputation remains untarnished in the hands of a fool.”

“You talk as if you would not hurt mine. The way you look now has definitely destroyed whatever charm I had, not to mention how absolutely unkempt your uniform looks. Can you speak to another without striking fear in their hearts? Do you know the proper etiquette in holding a tea party? Letting you free rein to my body for longer than a minute brews nightmare in my ever-anxious mind.” Ferdinand could feel the hair on his neck rising as he imagined Hubert walking around in his body, glaring at every living thing that dares a look upon Edelgard. He would lose whatever good image he had worked hard to attain.

“You know, Ferdinand, that almost sounds sexual if I were the kind to take things out of context. Be glad that you were not in this predicament with say the heir of the Gautier house.” It had to be his imagination that Hubert’s – his – voice dipped deep as he spoke those words, a register he had never reached before. It sounded _sensual_ in a way it shouldn’t.

If he didn’t hate this already, he absolutely abhorred this situation now.

“We are lucky that today is a free day. Our best bet is to be at the library. If fortune continues to be by our side, we could find a clue on how to fix this _problem_. Of course, I have not that high of a hope with how the church deals with censorship but it won’t hurt to try. That is the ‘noble’ ideal is it not?” Hubert loved hearing Ferdinand’s voice mocking nobility for how Ferdinand’s face twisted in distaste, an expression that almost fits Hubert’s face. His lips parted as if to say something but closed instead. A moment later, he nodded to himself. “Very well, let us depart to the library at once. It is best for us to stick together to not cause much problems. I hope you do not have any pressing schedules to finish today. I will not rest until we find a solution.” Ferdinand was quick to pull on Hubert’s hand, ready to march on to the library building, only to be stopped by Hubert.

“I believe you are aware of how unsightly my hands are,” Hubert said, pulling Ferdinand backwards and into his arms, the height difference making them quite the odd sight. A tall black-haired boy in the arms of a shorter one with orange strands of hair. They were different in every way. Hubert snaked his fingers into Ferdinand’s pocket, knowing that there were a spare pair of gloves in there. The recipient of the invading touch squirmed, the closeness of the hand to his crotch brought a whole batch of unwanted thoughts into his head. “Keep these gloves on as to not scare more people,” Hubert whispered into Ferdinand’s ears, as if intentionally riling the other Adrestian youth up. Ferdinand struggled out of the touch, slightly breathless. He glared at Hubert to which he replied with an infuriating smirk.

Snatching the white gloves, Ferdinand pointedly glared at Hubert’s hands. “Keep yours on and I shall do the same,” ever the stubborn kind, he threw a pair of his favourite gloves, bought not long before admittance to the Officer’s academy, at Hubert’s face. Much to his dissatisfaction, Hubert caught it before it could slap him on the face. Taking a deep breath, Ferdinand grasped the door handle with his now gloved hand and pulled, granting them an exit from the tiny room.

The first face to greet him outside was of a noble girl he had danced with the night before, her face morphing into something of terror at meeting with his eyes. As if on reflex, he had his arm on his shoulder, ready to give a bow before he remembered how he looked. He turned to Hubert who had the most ‘Hubert’ look on his face, eyes narrowed in a glare, lips forming into a tight line. He was the farthest from Ferdinand von Aegir as he could be.

“Ferdinand, it’s me, Gwen. I was wondering if you had some time to spare,” the girl quickly averted his attention from Ferdinand to Hubert, oblivious to the expression upon the ‘Ferdinand’ she was looking for. Ferdinand knew Hubert was going to dismiss her and with the hand that was hidden from view, Ferdinand squeezed Hubert’s arm, surprising the royal retainer. He prayed to the goddess that Hubert would get his message and was relieved when he saw Hubert force a smile and a bow. “I apologize. I have something much more pressing I need to settle. If I ever do have the time to idle, I will inform you,” the strain in his voice was subtle unless you were looking for it. Ferdinand could not help the chuckle that bubbled up, the noise passing off as a sneer that spooked the girl. “V-very well. I will see you later,” the girl made her escape, steps quick to escape embarrassed and terrified.

“Thank you,” Ferdinand whispered as they reached the library, a step away from the entrance. “As much as you annoy me, you serve your purpose. If you are ever to be in the service of Her Highness, connecting with other nobles will prove to be an important skill. I would not jeopardize it with my dislike of nobility,” Hubert reasoned, his feet already making its way to the farthest shelf where books of Reason were aligned. Ferdinand followed his steps, never two steps too far.

“What shall I be looking for?” Ferdinand inquired as he eyed the many books Hubert had stacked on the table, the mage already flipping through two of them. “Anything you can find on soul transfer or body swapping. The tiniest detail could prove to be of help.” Hubert’s voice had a finality to it, a warning to not disrupt him as he looked through the many pages. Ferdinand did just that.

Ferdinand glanced at the pocket watch Hubert had on him. The long hand was on 7 while the short hand was on 3. A whole seven hours since their search began. Hubert had illegible notes by his side but none of them had anything on how to reverse the body swapping.

Ferdinand flipped the page of his current book, Garreg Mach Fables. It was a book by one of the past students, a von Varley. An ancestor of Bernadetta’s probably. It featured ghost stories, comedic stories and love stories, all happening within the walls of the monastery. It was a short read, one Ferdinand desperately needed to entertain himself from the drab reading he had gone through. Hubert seemed to be enjoying himself if the smile forming on his face was a tell. He may not find a way to undo this problem but he did find some new spells that probably shouldn’t be used. Ferdinand turned a blind eye to that. He wanted to live first and foremost.

The next story was of lovers burdened by reputation.

_The lovers were of noble birth but one of them had a bad reputation despite it. They were forced to love in secrecy, pretending to hate each other in daylight while curling up in each other’s arms under starlight. One day, the younger of the two, the one from the more respected family, had heard of a rumour. If two lovers shared a vow at the Goddess Tower, their fate will be intertwined forever. The young lover excitedly suggested that the two of them should go to the Goddess Tower during the ball the Academy would be holding in a week. The older lover refused, knowing that with such a rumour, a crowd would surely turn up. The younger, tired and emotional, burst in anger. He questioned their love, hurting not only his lover but himself. Driven by emotion, he left the room with tears in his eyes. The older, albeit hurt, was calmer and let the poor boy sort through his emotions._

_The very next day, the two of them awoke in a different body._

Ferdinand knew this was but fiction. There were no proof that this could be of help in any way. But he also did not stop himself from telling Hubert about it. “A fable, Ferdinand?” was all Hubert had to say.

“At least give it a chance, Hubert. We have no leads; no spell or machine could reverse what has happened to us. This may be the closest we have to our answer,” Ferdinand insisted. A staring contest commenced for about five minutes before Hubert relented, a heavy sigh the only indication of his defeat. Ferdinand excitedly sat next to Hubert and placed the book on the table for both of them to see.

_The lovers met once more; emotions set aside as they discussed their predicament. They asked mages and teachers and bishops alike but none had the answer. They read through pages and pages of books yet nothing came up on how to help them. On the third day, they were ready to give up, already thinking of how to go on with their life with the peculiar change. That day was the day of the ball. The older lover gave one suggestion before they resigned themselves to their fate. “Let us go to the Goddess Tower. I have something to do.”_

_The two climbed the Goddess Tower, the building empty as everyone else were at the ball. The older one held on to the hand of his lover, squeezing them in the hands that wasn’t his. “I love you. I will always love you. Even if the day comes when you stop loving me. Even if the time comes when you start hating me. I shall continue loving you. For you have owned my heart since the day I fell for you. And if this is how our lives shall continue than give me the chance to look over you in this form.”_

_The older placed a kiss on the younger’s lips, the other melting in his arms. “There will never come a day where I don’t love you for you have owned my heart far longer. My love for you is as certain as the sun rises in the morning and the moon shines at night. I love you and that shall never change.”_

_The full moon that had shone down on them intensified, enveloping the two in a warm light. The brightness had the two of them closing their eyes and when they opened them, they were staring into the eyes of their beloved instead of their own. The curse was lifted by the power of the goddess._

“This was pointless,” Hubert said, shutting the book loudly. He had already moved, working on putting back the books to its right place. Ferdinand on the other hand was silent. His mind was reeling. Memories were coming back to him. A very recent memory.

Ferdinand had tire of dancing, escaping from the reception hall and finding himself at the Goddess Tower. He had heard of the legend; who hasn’t? He had dreamt of sharing a vow with the person of his affections. That desire has not changed and he found himself climbing the stairs only to stop before reaching the top. There was no way he could be there. Not without that person. Ferdinand remembered thinking ‘If only he could love me back. If there is even a single gleam of hope for my feelings, please show me a sign, dear goddess.’

“Hubert,” he called to which Hubert grunted in reply. “I do not wish to read more of your foolish fairy tales, von Aegir,” he continued putting the books on the shelf, not facing the other student.

“Hubert von Vestra, please look at me.” Ferdinand’s voice was monotone, very unlike his usual tone. With a sigh, Hubert turned, his arms crossed over his chest. “Do you have an actual solution?” he asked.

Ferdinand had his right hand on his left shoulder, staring straight at Hubert. Taking a deep breath, he spoke with a controlled voice.

“I have fallen in love with you for the longest time, since the very day we met. I knew my affections for you was a hindrance to our duty so I kept it hidden deep within me, a secret no one would have the chance to unveil. When we met again at the monastery, you had admitted to hatred of me that my heart was crushed yet the feeling never when away. I carried that love with me still. Last night, with the knowledge of the Goddess Tower rumour, I admitted to wanting a hint from the goddess; a hint that my feelings had the slightest chance. I believe that is the cause of this problem we are facing. My feelings have not only been a problem to myself but also to my beloved.”

Ferdinand’s – _Hubert’s_ – face scrunched up in frustration. He hesitated a beat, a sigh replacing the unspoken words, but he steeled himself, eyes filled with determination. This could be the only time he will get this chance, switched bodies or otherwise.

“I believe admitting how you feel for me will break this curse. Sure, all I have as evidence is a fable but it is all I need to believe that this is the will of the goddess. Please, Hubert. Humour me.”

Hubert observed the person before him. He may look like Hubert but his pose, his facial expressions, his body language, there was no mistaking this was Ferdinand von Aegir. His rival of sorts, a constant in his life he never asked for but got anyways. He has pondered over his feelings for the immature noble, not oblivious to his changing feelings. His initial thoughts of Ferdinand have morphed the more he spent time with him. The arguments became bearable, the training useful, the attitude, inspiring in ways Hubert did not understand. He knew Ferdinand meant something to him.

“I have always thought of you as annoying, infuriating even,” was how Hubert started his reply, not missing how Ferdinand wilted a little. “I have never met someone like you who challenges people you know are better than you, who stays up day and night to master a skill no one expects of you and meddle in things you had no involvement in. You are a pain to look at and a nuisance to deal with.”

“Yet I find myself looking for you,” Hubert placed his forefinger on his chin, his famous thinking pose. “I worry when you put yourself in danger for your noble ideals, I hate it when you risk your health for trivial things like learning the bow when you have no need for it. I dislike your attitude; indeed, I do but I also find myself loving you for who you are. If you could resist making a fool of yourself with challenging Lady Edelgard, I thought I would hate you less. But when I imagine that kind of you, I find that it was a flawed you.”

“I am not averse to the idea but love is too strong of a word. I have no clear understanding of such desire but let me make this clear, Ferdinand von Aegir. I do not hate you. I care for you more than I care about my classmates. Take that however you will. However, my duty for Lady Edelgard triumphs all else. I need you to remember that.”

Those words, to many would be less than satisfactory. How would a lover accept being second best to duty? But to Ferdinand, it was more. The way Hubert stood, albeit in Ferdinand’s body, was vulnerable. His hands were at his side as opposed to being over his chest, his usual posture. The one plus point of this whole situation is that Hubert now had Ferdinand’s face, a face that was too honest for his own good. The look on his face was an expression of worry, a vulnerability that he was not accustomed to but he was giving Ferdinand a chance to glance upon it. It was more than what Ferdinand could ever expect out of a love confession.

“Hubert, is this… Are you… accepting me?” he had to ask. Ferdinand needed confirmation.

And confirmation Hubert provided.

Approaching the Aegir heir, Hubert landed a hand on his cheek, a little unnerved by his own face but no less confident. He could see the tremble in Ferdinand’s lips. In fact, he could even see his own fingers shaking slightly. They both needed this.

“Yes, you fool,” he connected their lips. Ferdinand felt like he was floating, like this was but a dream. The feel of Hubert’s cheeks was warm to touch. When did he take of his gloves?

Ferdinand lifted the eyelids he never remembered closing, slowly registering the yellowish green eyes that can only belong to one person. He was staring at Hubert’s face. His hand was on Hubert’s cheek.

They were back in their bodies.

“It worked! We’re back, Hubert!” Ferdinand could not help the rise in his voice, his hands touching his own face, just to be sure. Hubert restrained himself from copying Ferdinand in favour of looking at the sheer ridiculousness that was displayed before him. The Aegir heir kept patting his face, pulling his hair and lastly staring at his gloveless hands, surely wondering when Hubert took off the gloves.

Finally deciding he had enough, Hubert held out a hand, void of glove, for Ferdinand to take. “Shall we continue this conversation elsewhere? Say, my room?” he flashed a look of mischief, a look Ferdinand has fallen in love with many times over.

____

“Hubie, have you ever heard of the Goddess Tower legends?”

“What of it?”

“Don’t you think it’s romantic? Say, Hubie. If you were going to share a vow with someone, would it be with Edelgard?”

“Lady Edelgard already has someone she wishes to share with. As for me…there is only one person I would share it with, if I ever desired to.” _And it is not Lady Edelgard._

“Oh poor Hubie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Ferdibert Week: Bodyswap/Confessions  
> I only got to play FE:3H this year and I love it. I am still on my CF playthrough so Ferdibert is a constant on my mind.


End file.
